Megatron (G1)
"So long as you stand in my way-so long as '''anyone' stands in my way, I will respond by killing. Murder on an industrial scale. Because in the final analysis, I would happily wade across a river of corpses, chest-deep in rust and grease and engine oil, just to crush the spark of the last Autobot standing. And I would not do so simply as a means to an end. No. I'd do it, Prime, because it would give me pleasure." '' ''-Megatron II to Optimus Prime'' Megatron II is a clone of Darth Megatron and is a helluva lot more competent since he is based on the IDW Megatron and not the cartoon Megatron. He was created by Thunderwing on the orders of Shockwave shortly after Darth Megatron was kicked out of the Decepticon ranks. The reason that he was created was because A. Darth Megatron was the only thing holding the Decepticons together and without him, they would fall apart and B. some whinny GEEWUNNERS requested that he be put on this wiki. Creation When he was created, Thunderwing decided that he should turn into a giant gun, then a T. Rex, then a tank and then a jet. He settled on the tank. His spark was some random spark cloned from Darth Megatron's. Towards the end of his construction, the rogue Autobot Brainstorm tried to assassinate him but failed. Shortly after his creation, he befriended the Decepticon soldier Kiloton. Meeting Optimus Prime Megatron (G1) had his first encounter with Optimus Prime on Rhen Var about a year after his construction. He pwned Optimus in the ensuing fight. Era Of The Shadow Minds One day, Shockwave returned from a long journey into space with Supreme leader Snoke and the Imperial Remnants. The Shadow Minds were founded shortly afterwards. Megatron (G1) was quickly ousted from his puppet leadership and was made a top general in the Shadow Mind's armed forces. During this time, he singlehandedly killed Starscream. He participated in the capture of Coruscant and the attack on base 01 during the Shadow Wars. He soon defected to the Autobots after witnessing the death of Kiloton, who was executed by Shockwave for supposedly spying for the Autobots. Megatron The Autobot In a decision that pissed off thousands of GEEWUNNERS, Megatron (G1) became an Autobot and fought against the forces of the Shadow Minds. He fought on the ground in the Ultimate Battle on Coruscant, a battle that marked the fall of the Shadow Minds, With Shockwave and Snoke fleeing and Thrawn killed in orbital combat. Megatron (G1) then sort of left the Autobots, finding his own path now the Decepticons as an ideal were no more. Hunting The DJD Shortly afterwards however, the DJD attempted to assassinate him but failed, leading Megatron (G1) to hunt them across the galaxy with a small group of others until he found them on the Necroworld and killed them all. Afterwards, he spent a large amount of time to hunt down Getaway who had betrayed them and left them on the Necroworld. He then hunted down Sunstorm and killed him. He later went on a recon run with Speedstream to Vardos where they ran into the Blentrons, after Speedstream was killed, Megatron (G1) massacred all the Blentrons on the planet. Primus Transforms Eventually Megatron (G1) and his team returned to Cybertron to help the Autobots overthrow Shockwave's rule. Upon arriving there however, Primus transformed, killing multiple members of Shockwave's Shock Forces. Then, shortly afterwards, the Minions Of Unicron attacked and killed Staxx and Thunderblast. Then some Maximals under the command of Optimus Primal arrived and the survivors formed the Children of Primus to stop Unicron. Though many died and the battle was fierce, the children won in the end and Primus transformed back into Cybertron. As such, Cybertron entered a New Golden Age afterwards. Category:Robots Category:Decepticons Category:Autobots